violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
León
León is a very talented boy that comes from Mexico and studies at Studio On Beat. He is also Violetta's current boyfriend and one of her two love interests in the first season. He is kind of arrogant, and somehow vain. But despite this, León has a golden heart and cares about his friends, especially Violetta. He currently attends Studio On Beat. He's a very talented musician, singer and dancer. As of season 2, it is revealed that he likes going to the motocross track and practice his skills, which he used to do with his ex-mechanic and ex-girlfriend, Lara, who left in season 2 when León, Violetta, Francesca and Diego went to Madrid to dance for YouMix Spain. Later then, he revealed that they broke up because Lara couldn't date him anymore, because she couldn't trust him and knew he is still in love with Violetta. León is portrayed by Jorge Blanco. Personality Even though he seemed a little bit arrogant, conceited and full of himself at the beginnning, León is actually an honest guy and has a good heart. However, when he's with Ludmila, he seems a little mean. At the beginning, he wants to win Violetta's heart to get back at Tomás because Ludmila, his ex-girlfriend, is attracted to him. However, he falls in love with Violetta against his will. In Season 2, he starts to like motocross and spend more time at the motocross track with his ex-girlfriend Lara; and he was also confused and didn't know what to choose: music or motocross, because he knew he didn't have time for both. But in the end, he chose music, but he is still into motocross and still doing it. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, León is very arrogant and mean and he was also part of the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila, Naty and Andrés. He was a little selfish, and he didn't seem to like any of the other students at the Studio and he was very similar to his girlfriend, Ludmila, but they soon broke up. But later, when he falls in love with Violetta, he turns into a whole new person and now he is a good and friendly guy. When asked for the reason, he always says that his love for Violetta has changed him. However, León still has a jealous side and it is shown when he sees Tomás and Violetta together. León hates Tomás and would do anything to get him to leave Violetta alone. In the last episodes of Part 1, León and Violetta share their first kiss. Part 2 León starts to get more jealous, because he knows that Violetta still has feelings for Tomás, which leaded to that they broke up in episode 48-49, however they missed each other, and became a couple again, but they broke up again. Ludmila tries to convince León that he is just like her, and it leads to that León says something about Violetta, that he regrets. He sometimes forget about everything, because he's thinking of Violetta, however they decided to stay as friends in the last episode of season 1. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of the second season, León starts to practice motocross at the motocross track with his mechanic Lara, who later, becomes his girlfriend. He doesn't know on which thing to focus more on: the Studio or motocross; and he also wrote the song "Entre Dos Mundos" about his two passions: music and motocross. But later, he decides not to quit the Studio, as he planned before, so he said he will try to find time for both of his passions. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when he, Violetta, Francesca and Diego went to Madrid, Spain to dance for YouMix Spain after winning the YouMix contest at Studio On Beat, León and Violetta started to have a stronger relationship and wanted to get back together, but they weren't sure. He saw Diego talking to Ludmila about their plan to ruin Violetta and get her out of the Studio, and he recorded a video of their conversation on his phone. Later, he talked to Francesca about that and Violetta overheard them and watched the video, then she broke up with Diego and she and León sang "Podemos" together. Later, they decide to get back together and, and the show of the end of the year of Studio On Beat, after the students sang "Esto No Puede Terminar", they kissed. 'Season 3' Part 1 He was planning a surprise part for Violetta, while they were on tour for You Mix. He was always disappearing and reappearing making Violetta curious and worried that he may be cheating on her. He actually had a hot air balloon ride picked out for her. They soon got lost in the middle of nowhere, but soon found the others. Everybody then celebrated Violetta's birthday, thanks to Leon. Leon also decided to leave the studio. He said that making the band official was more important. Soon after Antonio's death, he was still hesitant about helping the studio, but he still tried his best with what he could do with the band. Part 2 Violetta was worried that she and Leon would drift apart so she came up with the disguise of Roxy. But, Leon actually distanced himself from Violetta and fell in love with Roxy. Not knowing that Roxy was Violetta, Leon tried spending more time with Roxy and couldn't get her off his mind. They first met at Leon's garage, when Roxy and Fausta were looking for a rehearsal space. Leon finally kissed Roxy and realized that it was Violetta. He became really angry with her, and didn't think he would ever forgive her. Leon finally realized that Violetta was worth fighting for, and tried to win her back. Meanwhile, Pablo became the band's agent. He got them a contract with a company that didn't meet the needs of the band. The band did a DVD filming and it was almost like an actual show. Leon sang with Violetta during her song, when he wasn't supposed to, and they kissed. They called it a farewell kiss. The kids were invited to perform in Sevilla, at the end of the season. The night before the show he promises his love to Violetta forever. At the show he performed with Violetta to the song they composed together, while being apart. Finally at German and Angie's wedding every body performs the song Crecimos Juntos. Trivia *He is currently dating Violetta. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *He loves to ride motorcycles. *He wrote the song "Voy Por Ti" about his love for Violetta. *The song "Entre Dos Mundos" is about his two passions: music and competing at the motocross track. *It was revealed in Season 1, Episode 23 that he is allergic to strawberries. *Leon has a heart of gold although in the first season, he didn't show it. *He's in love with Violetta. *He wrote the song "Podemos" about his feelings for Violetta. *He's from Mexico. *He's one of the three Mexican people in Violetta. The others are Marco and DJ. *He is from a rich family so he never has to work for money. *He used to be in the "cool crowd" along with his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, Naty and his best friend, Andrés. *He and Ludmila used to date. *He didn't like Tomás as he used to be in love with Violetta. *He can play golf. *He mentioned in the first episode that he has a dog, because he said that his dog has a better music taste that Maxi. *He was picked for "Talents 21", but he backed out, so Violetta could be in the competition. *He dated Lara. *He sometimes dislikes his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, because she's very mean to Violetta. *He changed a lot after he met Violetta. *In season three, he fell off his motorbike and fell into coma. *He woke up from coma by a kiss from Violetta. *Diego called him Violetta's fairy godmother once. *In season three, he gave Violetta a ring. *He is in the band "All For You" with Federico, Maxi, Broduey and Andrés. *He danced with Violetta for the YouMix dance contest. *His surname is Vargas. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Violetta Castillo Category:Friends of Andres Category:Friends of Maxi Ponte Category:Friends of Broduey Category:Friends of Francesca Caviglia Category:Triagonist Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:León Related Pages Category:Love Interests of Violetta